


Terminal Love

by CrazyMofo19



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMofo19/pseuds/CrazyMofo19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are terminally ill you make the most of your life by creating a bucket list. Hazel Westmoore and her best friend Harry Styles set about completing her 25 item bucket list.<br/>What she didn't expect was to fall in love with her best friend along the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

*Harry's POV* 

I found her book... The journal she kept her bucket list in... Should I read it again or will it just make me more depressed than I already am? And that can't be much more as the boys tell me I am doing really bad. It is not my fault I miss the one girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.... You know what I am going to read this... I will try and remember all the good times we had. And that was a lot. I need to try and bring back some of the memories of the girl I love.... 

1st Entry

When you are suffering from a terminal disease you learn that you need to live your life to the fullest. No matter what happens and how shit you feel you get on with your life and try to experience everything before something drastic happens. You want to make any last wishes come true and don't forget to complete and last minute tasks that you have in your brain. The only way I, 18 year old Hazel Westmoore, could keep up with this was to make a 20 item bucket list. And the only way I could complete it in 21 months was with the help of my best friend Harry Styles. (yes Harry Styles from the world famous band One Direction). We knew each other when we were both in nappies and we have been there for each other every step of the way. Me for Harry on X-Factor, Harry for me during Chemo Therapy. We just work as best friends and the rest of the band are amazing too. In hindsight we shouldn't work. But we just do. 

 

I was diagnosed with cancer when I was younger and luckily I managed to go into remission but it came back. And again I was lucky because Harry had been here EVERY step of the way. He has taken time off of tour to be here for me. Him and the band are currently on break and are back on break with me. Average Hazel Westmoore. 

 

Back to the bucket list however. This is my way of saying goodbye I suppose. Its the way I will complete every thing I have wanted to do before I leave this planet. I know I am not going to make it not this time. I am not that lucky. Just don't tell Harry I am talking like this because he hates it when I do. He likes me to be optimistic. Think of the future and look ahead. I would if I could but I know that I am not going to survive cancer again. A typical, average 18 year old girl like me just isn't that lucky. 

 

The doctors tell me that depression or being sad all the time is a side effect of cancer. I don't agree with that statement however. I think that depression is or being sad all the time is a side effect of dying. I know that I will die so I am easily depressed when I am getting multiple injections of chemo trying to save me even though none of it is going to actually work. Depressing I know.

The one thing I didn't expect however was that along the way I would fall in love with my best friend.....


	2. Month 1, Goal 1: Carve my Inintials into a tree

"So what's your first life goal then Hazel?" asked Harry as he sat across from me in the hospital. I was getting chemo therapy currently but I sort of knew it wouldn't work. However everything was worth it to try and help prolong my life wasn't it? 

"This will sound so cheesy Haz but I want to carve our initials on a tree. It will last a lot longer than me. And no offence but even you. It will be there for eternity. I want to somehow life forever." I said wincing as the nurse stabbed the needle into my arm. 

"Are you okay? And that is not cheesy at all. We will leave as soon as you are finished with your chemo! Come on I will just go tell the boys where I am heading! They wont mind if its with you." said Harry. He kissed my cheek before leaving the room to phone all the boys. 

~ 2O minutes later 

I finished my chemo and me and Harry left the hospital to go and pick a tree. I had to be careful and back home with my mum at a certain time but we had a good couple of hours before I and Harry had to leave. We walked through the Hospital grounds as we wanted to pick a tree there so when I was gone Harry would know where to find it and other people would find the tree as well. People would always see this tree and know who me and Harry were (even though everyone already knew who Harry was).

"Hazel, look the PERFECT tree. It's the right height, the right place and I will always remember where to find it. WE will always remember where to find it." Harry said jumping up and down pointing to the tree. 

"God Harry you are right, where's the little pen knife we were going to use! Come on!!!" I said just as excited. This was going to be me completing the first goal on my bucket list. I couldn't wait as I watched Harry carve our initials into the tree with a heart and the date we became best friends. There was also the date of my illness on there but to me right now that was not relevant. All I saw was the heart and our initials. It stirred a fuzzy feeling in my heart for some reason and I don't know why. I guess I would find out later hey. 

The initials were carved and we took a photo. First item on my bucket list complete. 

~ 1 hour later

"I have to go Harry. I need to get back home. It could be dangerous if I don't get back. Love ya Harry and thanks for everything!" I said and gave him a hug. I buried my head in his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt safe like nothing, not even this stupid disease could hurt me. 

"Ok Hazel! Love you too!" Harry replied before walking off and giving me one last wave. 

I knew something was starting to feel weird as I watched Harry walk off and give me one last smile however as off now I just didn't know what....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first goal. They will start of simple and gradually get more complex as the months get closer to Hazel's end. Harry will be in every chapter and so will most of the boys don't worry! 
> 
> I hope you like this. Thanks for reading it :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue so I hope it is ok. Thanks for choosing to read this and I hope you will continue to :D  
> Anything medical is not accurate so I apologise for that :D


End file.
